User blog:JamesonOTP/Season 7 Crossover Two-Part Tribute Idea
Girls In Control is an upcoming episode of Season 7 of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. It will be the first part of a two part crossover that will also be a tribute to Janet Jackson. It serves as the first full length tribute to Janet Jackson following the Season 2 mini-tribute at Sectionals for Rhythm Nation. The storyline will be continued in the Season 3 Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years episode, Miss Jackson. Tensions in New Direction are at an all-time high when the girls start to feel inferior to the boys when the boys seem to takeover Glee Club following Adam and Reece being named co-captains. The girls are desperate to break away and get out from under the boys' thumbs and decide they are gonna take control of their own lives and "careers." The girls look to inspiration in Janet Jackson, who was famous for her break-through album where she took control, aptly titled Control and decide they are gonna pay tribute to Janet Jackson. However, the boys don't wanna sit back and be outdone by the girls, so they decide they are going to try and beat the girls at their own game and out-Janet the girls. Reece fights with not being able to dance like he used to, which he feels will hurt him because Janet was a notable dancer. Kimberly and Dexter feel pressure to take the next step, but both are scared to do so. Meanwhile, at the Brooklyn High School of Dramatic Arts, Davies and Aleksander work out a plan to wrestle control of the Futurist Revolution from morally bankrupt Carter Greysmith using New Direction's tribute as inspiration, but things don't go according to plan when Davies finds out Carter's own plans involve her. Spoilers Songs Miss Jackson is an upcoming episode of Season 3 of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years . It will be the second part of a two part crossover that will also be a tribute to Janet Jackson. It serves as the first full length tribute to Janet Jackson following the Season 2 mini-tribute at Sectionals for Rhythm Nation. The storyline will be started in the Season 7 Glee: The Next Generation episode, Girls in Control. New Horizons finds out about New Direction's lesson through Davies, who is waging a war with Aleksander against morally bankrupt captain of The Futurist Revolution, Carter Greysmith. While Ana doesn't take too kindly to Carter's unwanted advances toward Davies, Aleksander finds himself questioning his own feelings toward Carter. New Horizons decides to pay tribute to Janet Jackson as well, but want to explore the more sultry, sensual, sexy, and adult side of her career. Just as Jaxon and James' poly-amorous relationship with Chad gets more serious, they find out some of their friends oppose such a relationship, which strains Jaxon and James' relationship with those same friends. Soon, Jaxon, James, Chad, Lana, Camryn, Savita, Chuck, Madison, and Monique are forced to deepen their bond as they find themselves being drove apart from the others due to two so-called friends' campaign against both them and polygamy. Spoilers Songs Category:Blog posts